


Getaway Car

by sarahreeese



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: CM!SS, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahreeese/pseuds/sarahreeese
Summary: Connor threatens to tell the board that Ava killed his father, and Ava makes a plan to run away with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Sarah Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/gifts).



> This was a gift for princessbekker for the Chicago Med Secret Santa. I may try to expand on this later since I have some other ideas.

“He can’t do this.” Ava looked up from picking at the sleeve of the worn in Yale sweatshirt. Sarah was pacing a hole into the floor in front of her bed, still in her button down from this morning and nothing else. Her belief in truth and justice was admirable, if not a little naive. In the real world the bad guys get away with everything if they try hard enough.

“He can.” Ava’s voice is matter of fact at this point. The sounding board to Sarah’s appeals. 

“They created a whole department for him. Latham will back him. And I was the one that gave the insulin to him. Even if I prove it was an accident, I’ve made too many recently. They won’t keep me on.” Sarah makes another frustrated noise, and pulls on her hair, twisting it up into a knot on the top of her head and letting it fall once again. 

“You made mistakes because he second guessed you in the room.” Possibly true, although Sarah wasn’t there. She couldn’t know if it was true or not. Ava slides her way out of bed and steps in front of Sarah

“It won’t matter to Goodwin.”

“It might.” Sarah’s moves around her to continue pacing, stopping only pitch an idea.

“The two of them have had bad blood for decades. Who’s to say Connor didn’t add it himself? Get even, get an early inheritance, whatever and then blame it on the woman who he feels is his competition. If you were used to getting everything handed to you on a silver platter and two people were in your way, would it be unrealistic to think someone would stoop to that?” Ava cocked her head and wondered if she knew how true the words rang. 

“Does being a lawyer run in the genes, cause I think you may have missed a calling.” 

“Stop trying to be funny.”

“Cut your losses. I have.” Which seems to be the wrong thing as her girlfriend stops and tightens her shoulders. Immediately she tries to grab her shoulder, but Sarah steps away.

“So you’re just going to leave? Without any kind of fight? Just leave whatever life you have here?” Ava feels the ice from her tone and trie

“Gaffney isn’t even the best hospital in Chicago. My skills are good enough to get me wherever I need to go.”

“So you’ve done this before? Just up and left.” Many times in fact. So much that her apartment was never even really unpacked. But Ava could read a room and knew she wouldn’t be winning this argument with that fact.

“Everyone reinvents themselves Sarah, everyone needs a fresh start.” She can feel the anger bubble up quickly, her need to incite. “You did too if I remember. Any of your Yale buddies know where you are?”

“It’s different.”

“It’s not. The past only takes you down, Reese. I’m not letting Connor Rhodes or the rest of his people in that hospital hold me down.” =

The silence that follows is deafening. And suddenly the room feels small because this wasn’t how it was supposed to go down. She took a step back and sat on the bed again, giving Sarah the floor. 

“Then why are you still here?” 

“Because I want you to run away with me.” She looks up at her neutrally, waiting for any kind of tell for how to continue. “You’re good.  _ We’re _ good. I get that. We can go anywhere. Some hippy granola town in California. New York. Colorado. Anywhere you want.”

“I’m still a resident.” It’s not a no, but any spontaneity Sarah may have ever had was neglected out of her years ago. She’d never go on a whim. But she was never expecting it’d come that easy.

“To an old man who gaslights you the nine out of ten times you speak up. You’ll never reach what you could be if he’s there. You have good instincts, all he does is tell you to ignore them.” She stands and holds Sarah’s face between her hands. “What are they saying right now?”


End file.
